Un Endroit De Répit
by Drink-My-Dreams
Summary: Un groupe d'adolescent va être transporté dans un monde auquel ils ne croyaient pas et verront leur certitudes s'effondrer et les faire vivre une aventure extraordinaire changeant leur quotidien.


UN ENDROIT DE REPIT

CHAPITRE 1

Elle se réveilla, comme chaque matin, dans ce sombre et lugubre manoir. On pouvait déjà entendre les domestiques s'affairer à leurs tâches. En temps normal, elles ne faisaient pas autant de bruit le matin, mais en raison du banquet annuel dû au travail des parents, elles avaient dut commencer plus tôt.

Toutes les personnes qui devaient être présentes étaient de grands entrepreneurs et des collègues de bureau bornés. Pour elle, ils n'étaient autre que de pauvres gens hypocrites prêts à tout pour obtenir ne serrai-ce qu'un brin de fortune, acquiesçant à chaque idées parfois mauvaises des parents, uniquement pour satisfaire leurs ambitions personnelles.

C'était une famille très aisée et sans doute la plus importante du pays. Le père de la jeune adolescente était responsable d'une industrie pharmaceutique très réputée, et sa mère responsable d'une des plus hautes maisons de couture au monde. Le travail étant la principale préoccupation de la famille, la jeune fille ne possédait aucune relation intime ni familiale avec ses parents.

Elle était donc habituée à la solitude. La relation qu'elle entretenait avec ceux qui étaient censés être ses géniteurs était en effet très conflictuelle. Pour eux, elle était restée la petite fille de bas âge que l'on confiait à des nourrices pour s'en occuper, alors qu'en réalité, elle était devenue une jeune adolescente respirant la vie.

On aurait pu croire que cette jeune fille était douce, obéissante et respectueuse, se concentrant uniquement sur l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue dès son plus jeune âge. Mais cette Thérésa là n'existait pas. La vraie était en effet tout le contraire, et pourtant beaucoup de gens étaient tombés dans le piège.

Haïssant ces êtres qu'elle méprisait le plus au monde, la jeune blonde c'était liée d'amitié avec les seules personnes qui pour elle, ne pourraient jamais devenir comme ces créatures avides de fortune.

Ils étaient sûrement les plus réputés de leur lycée, non pas pour leurs richesses ou leurs noms connus, mais tout simplement a cause de leurs caractères. Ces jeunes n'étaient absolument pas pudiques ni tranquilles, au contraire. Amis depuis leurs plus jeunes âges, ils avaient toujours entretenus des liens bien plus forts qu'une simple amitié. Non, c'était bien plus que ça. Pour elle, ils étaient sa famille.

Leur groupe était très fermé étant donné leurs relations familiales. Ils préféraient rester prudents et ne pas accorder leur confiance à qui que ce soit, craignant tomber dans la soif de richesse.

Thérésa se préparait pour la rentrée de Toussaint, ne prenant pas le temps de déjeuner pour ne pas croiser ses parents, présents uniquement pour le banquet.

Elle était arrivée devant son lycée avec plus d'avance que d'habitude pour rejoindre celui qui était pour elle comme son frère, Maxence.

Ils étaient restés devant l'imposant portail durant un long moment, fumant leurs cigarettes habituelles en attendant la sonnerie.

« J'ai pas envie d'aller en cours, qui plus est dans ce lycée de gosses de riches ! » s'exclama le blond désespéré.

« - Tu crois vraiment qu'on a le choix Max ? Moi non plus j'ai pas envie. Et puis, ces «gosses de riches» comme tu les appelles, on en fait parti j'te signale. » lui dit-elle platement.

Il soupira, la regardant fermement dans les yeux.

« - Pourquoi on doit supporter tout ça ? Sérieusement, on a jamais rien demandé à personne, pourquoi faut-il que l'on subisse les statuts sociaux de nos parents ? J'ai jamais rien compris à leurs logiques, c'est trop égoïste pour moi... » Fit-il en baissant la tête.

« - On a pas le choix, on doit subir sans la ramener. » Répondit la blonde, relevant la tête du jeune.

La sonnerie retentit soudainement, marquant le début des cours. Les lycéens se faufilaient dans les couloirs, se dirigeant vers leurs salles respectives, tels des fourmis insignifiantes tentant tant bien que mal de se faire une place dans la société.

La matinée se passa sans encombre pour les deux adolescents, et plus vite qu'ils ne l'imaginaient. Quand le repas du midi arriva, tout le petit groupe était réunit. Ils se remémoraient les péripéties des cours précédents en rigolant.

Un groupe de filles s'approchait dangereusement de leur table, l'air hautain. C'était ce genre de personne que Thérésa méprisait tant. Ces filles de riches qui ne supportaient pas que quelqu'un leur refuse quelque chose. La tête meneuse de ce groupe se pencha vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut Max, comment ça va ? Moi génial j'ai acheté les dernières chaussures à la mode, elles m'ont coûtés super cher, mais bon, mon père ne peut rien me refuser. T'en serais dingue toi si t'étais pas un mec, et tu ne traînerai pas avec ces…choses. » dit-elle en fixant jalousement une des filles du groupe.

«- Dites les garçons, ça vous dit de venir manger a notre table ? Parce que les filles et moi on s'ennuie sans vous. » demanda une autre.

« - T'as pas l'impression de gêner le passage ? » répondit sarcastiquement Camille.

Thérésa avait le sourire aux lèvres en entendant son amie prononcer ces mots.

« - C'est super gentil de ta part Mona, surtout que t'as pas l'habitude de l'être avec les gens en général. Mais tu vois, je préfère rester avec des gens qui ont un minimum d'humanité et qui ne pensent pas qu'à acheter les nouveaux fringues à la mode. Alors j'te l'répète pour la dernière fois, arrête de me demander ça tous les jours, parce que tu me les brises, sérieux. Et au fait, arrête de m'appeler Max, on est pas pote toi et moi. » répliqua le blond sèchement.

Il était comme ça d'habitude. Froid, sec, dur, n'accordant aucune gentillesse aux gens qu'il ne supportait pas. D'ailleurs, il n'accordait sa gentillesse que très difficilement. Lui et Thérésa se connaissaient depuis petits, ils avaient grandis ensemble, et la relation qu'ils entretenaient était bien plus que de la simple amitié. Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient toujours tout partagé. Leurs joies, leurs peines, et ils ne comptaient pas changer la donne. Après tout, ils se complétaient. Ses parents étaient les associés de ceux de Thérésa, et de ce fait, ils avaient pu grandir ensemble, sans l'aide de personne. Il faisait parti de la deuxième famille la plus importante du pays, et tout comme Thérésa, il ignorait ce qu'était la véritable chaleur d'un foyer. Sa mère avait voulu avorter mais en fut empêchée par son père. De ce fait, son existence était sans cesse renier par celle qui l'avait mit au monde contre son gré. Son enfance n'était pas facile, tout comme celle de la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, Thérésa. Ses parents n'étaient pratiquement jamais présents, eux non plus. De ce fait, les deux adolescents avaient appris à « vivre » ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient petits.

Les cours de l'après-midi venaient de débuter. La sonnerie avait retenti dans les immenses couloirs de la prestigieuse académie. Les deux adolescents se dirigeaient vers leur salle, prêts pour leur cours de Français. Après que tout les élèves aient pris place dans la salle, le professeur prit la parole.

« Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui nous ne ferons pas cours, nous allons parler de votre devoir de longue durée si l'on peut le dire. Vous devrez lire Le Seigneur Des Anneaux de J.R.R Tolkien, et me faire un exposé par groupe de 5 à 6. Cependant, il y a une difficulté supplémentaire car vous allez, tous sans exception, me rédiger une histoire individuelle ».

Les réflexions fusaient à travers la classe. D'un côtés, un groupe de garçons discutaient, se racontant les derniers ragots qui traînaient dans le lycée avant se replonger dans leurs lectures si passionnantes de revues érotiques. Ils exaspéraient la jeune blonde, mais après tout, c'était comme cela qu'elle les aimaient, pas autrement.

Le professeur reprit la parole quand le calme fut rétablit.

« Pour commencer je voudrais avoir votre avis sur cet auteur et son histoire. » demanda-t-elle.

Quelques élèves continuaient à bavarder en chuchotant, créant un léger bruit de fond incessant. Soudain, une élève prit la parole dans le seul but d'attirer l'attention de Maxence. Il s'agissait de Coralie, une des suiveuses de Mona.

« T'as vu, le larbin de l'autre idiote essaye d'attirer ton attention. » chuchota Thérésa en ricanant.

« - Je pense que cet auteur avait une grande imagination pour avoir put écrire ce monde tout entier ! De nouvelles civilisations, de nouvelles langues, une histoire à vous couper le souffle et à vous transporter à l'essence même de son aventure. Comme si il l'avait vécu. D'ailleurs, certaines personnes pensent qu'il n'a rien inventé. Il aurait découvert une autre dimension, un autre monde, différent du notre et aurait même trouver un moyen de s'y aventurer. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Pleins de phénomènes inéxpli-... »

« - Ferme-la tu veux ? Arrête de raconter des conneries plus grosses que toi. Comme si ça existait déjà. Tolkien a créé ce monde à partir de son imagination. Certes, des phénomènes étranges sont apparus, et alors ?! Ça ne te permets pas de certifier ses écrits. Lui au moins, il a hérité d'un cerveau à la naissance, contrairement à toi. Mais de là à imaginer un autre monde, c'est quelque chose de vraiment insensé, voire même ironique. Tu n'as cas dire que rêver, s'imaginer et espérer des choses qui n'arriveront jamais et qui ne sont pas réeles est complètement naturel dans ce cas. Alors la prochaine fois, réfléchis un minimum avant de la ramener même si c'est dur pour toi ! » avait proclamé la jeune fille aux yeux de cendres, lui coupant délibérément la parole.

La jeune blonde aurait pu continuer à protester les paroles de sa rivale ainsi que toutes les choses qu'elle avait à lui reproché si jamais son ami d'enfance ne l'avait pas retenue.

Après tout, elle avait été éduquée ainsi. On lui avait toujours répété que les rêves n'étaient que des idéaux que les gens se faisaient en espérant voir un jour le monde devenir meilleur, et qu'en aucun cas ils réussiraient à changer les choses. Elle l'avait entendu tellement de fois qu'elle s'était résolue à penser et à raisonner de cette manière, même si au fond d'elle, ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus au monde était de s'enfuir loin de cette réalité sordide et de rester enfermée dans ses utopies.

Ce qu'elle ignorait était pourtant évident... Les choix qu'elle s'était imposés allaient disparaître tel un murmure prononcé dans un gouffre sans fond, plongeant ses convictions à présent ébranlées dans les plus profondes abysses de son cœur.


End file.
